digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Falcomon (Data Squad)
Falcomon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Rookie level Bird Digimon that lives in high mountains. He has great strength in his legs and can run at blistering speed. There are two versions of this Digimon: a version known for its ability to glide rather than fly, and a ninja-like, flight capable version. Description Falcomon has two designs: the original design was used for the Digimon Accel V-Pet; the newer one appears in Digimon Savers as well as Digimon Story. The original version has a beak lined with teeth, beige-colored markings around its eyes, and light brown and light green feathers. The newer version looks somewhat different, with a smaller toothless beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings. There is a variation of the newer version in Digimon Story called "DotFalcomon"; essentially, it's a pixelated, black-and-white version of Falcomon resembling what would be seen on the LCD screen of a Digimon V-Pet. Digivolution The original version of Falcomon has this digivolution line: * Baby - Puwamon * In-Training - Pinamon * Falcomon * Champion -Diatrymon * Ultimate - Yatagaramon * Mega - Varodurumon The Digimon Savers digivolution line of Falcomon is: * Baby - ??? * In-Training - ??? * Falcomon * Champion - Peckmon * Ultimate - YatagaramonPeckmon to Yatagaramon is based on a solicitation for a Japanese Peckmon-to-Yatagaramon evolving figure. * Mega - RavemonBased on information from rhe Ikuto version of the Digivice iC. Abilities Attacks These attacks are exclusive to the original version of Falcomon: * Falco Rush: Uses his strong leg strength to rush forward. * Scratch Smash: Uses his sharp feather claws. The Savers version uses the following attacks: * Shuririnken - Releases multiple shurikens at his opponents.This is a play on words; Based on the direct translation of the name, the use of "rin" in splitting "shuri" and "ken" - shuriken being a common weapon associated with ninjas - implies dozens of smaller versions of a shuriken - in this case, it applies to the multitude of shuriken Falcomon uses in this attack. * Uchitake Drop - Drops exploding bamboo cylinders on his enemies.The Japanese naming for this is Uchitake Otoshi; Uchitake itself is a ninja tool, so it remains untranslated as it is a proper noun. Appearances Digimon Savers Falcomon is the partner of Ikuto and is a servant of Mercurimon. He came to the human world on his own to try and return Puwamon (later Biyomon) to the Digital World. In his second attempt, he showed great speed and prowess, until he was knocked out of the sky by Masaru. He was nearly destroyed by GeoGreymon, until Mercurimon arrived to save him. He then returned to the digital world. He was reunited with Ikuto, and joined his human partner in ambushing the members of DATS when they came to the Digital World. During his attack on the DATS members, he Digivolved Falcomon to Peckmon. Notes Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family